


By the Bonsai Garden

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Whiskey - Freeform, based on a picture by Oda, bonsai tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: Borsalino is back from a mission and is eager to spend time with Sakazuki, who is grooming his Bonsai tree.





	By the Bonsai Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [By The Bonsai Garden (Dịch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454303) by [Time71091](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091)

> based on this photo:
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/C4JP6JC.png

"Ohh So here you are!" The yellow clad figure wandered into the room nonchalantly, "whatcha doin there Saka-san?" 

Sakazuki didn't bother looking up from the bonsai tree he was currently pruning, "None of your business." 

"Well~ that certainly is a very interesting arrangement you clipped that bonsai into, but I can think of other ways to de~stress yourself." Sakazuki looked up at his companion then, Borsalino was clad in a loose yellow yukata, toting a glass of alcohol in his left hand. 

The eldest of the two offered the glass. Sakazuki took it, noticing how their fingers brushed and lingered for a moment longer than they needed to in the exchange. 

Sakazuki diverted his eyes back to the bonsai tree that he had been grooming, his mind finally turning over the implications of Borsalino's offer. "I am content here for now, Borsalino." He took a sip of the drink that was handed to him, an amber liquid with a slight caramel smokey taste that lingered at the back of the mouth. It left a good burn in his throat, it was a good aged whiskey from the North Blue He had to suppress a smile, trust Borsalino to know when he needed his favorite alcohol the most. 

"Hmmm~ well we don't necessarily have to leave the room, these walls looks sturdy enough~ don't you think, Sakazuki?" The light logia user moved to sit next to Sakazuki then, their knees barely touching. 

"Not here." Sakazuki took another sip, savoring the taste, "where did you get this?" He put the sheers down and leaned in towards the other man, giving his fellow admiral his full attention. 

Borsalino tilted his head to the side, smiling and letting out a contented hum, "Wouldn't you like to know~" he unashamedly looked his long time partner over, appreciating the fact that Sakazuki had chosen to relax with his yukata opened and resting around his waist, exposing his broad chest and toned midsection. Borsalino took his time taking in how beautifully the tattoo of winding flames and flowers contoured and complemented the left side of Sakazuki's muscular body. "On that last diplomatic mission to the Lvneel Kingdom, I couldn't help but pick up a few… souvenirs." Borsalino's mind drifted, reaching for Sakazuki's hand. 

Sakazuki flicked Borsalino's hand away and stood up, "You're insufferable."

Borsalino rose up to meet him and raised an eyebrow, "Ohh~ calling names now are we?" He took a step into Sakazuki's personal space, "Admiral Akainu, mad dog of the Marines?" 

Borsalino's yukata had fallen a bit, exposing a portion of the long scar vertical scar that stretched his left shoulder. Sakazuki glanced down at it and his expression tersed. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings, there weren't any people around. It was mid afternoon, but the Admirals quarters were private, and the cleaning staff had long gone for the day. He sent a long stare at the elephant that was playing in the pond not too far from them, as if asking it to leave. The baby elephant returned the stare, curious as always. 

He heard chuckling and when went to he glance down at Borsalino, he had firmly planted his lips on Sakazuki's. Sakazuki froze for a moment before reciprocating the kiss, allowing the tongue at his teeth into his mouth. Borsalino tasted of bananas, cigarettes, and something else uniquely him. Sakazuki pushed his partner back against the nearest wall with a thump, strong walls indeed. 

Borsalino practically keened under Sakazuki's ministrations, his larger hands roaming the lithe body under him. He felt Borsalino's hands snake up around his neck, locking him into another kiss. They only broke to gasp in much needed air, he didn't realise how desperate they were for each other's touch until this moment. 

Sakazuki broke the kiss to just stare at Borsalino, he looked well disheveled. He took a moment to think, how long had it been since they had last done anything physical? Too long he decided. "Let's go back to my quarters." He wanted to sound firm but failed miserably, at this point he was just as needy as his instigator. 

"Awe~ still no sense of adventure I see." Regardless, Borsalino flitted away from him in a flash of light, materializing again near the doorway. He didn't look any different from when he walked in just a few minutes ago, not a hair out of place. Sakazuki took a moment to realize that his hands are now empty, dropping his arms as his body felt the loss of warmth under him. 

Sakazuki followed eagerly. 

\--

Kuzan had just gotten back from a boring debriefing and was ready for a nice nap in the garden room. He almost stepped on Sakazuki’s Bonsai tree, noticing how there were various grooming tools also strewn out around it as well as a mostly empty glass of what smelled like whiskey. Kuzan downed the glass and walked out of the room, not wanting to interact with his colleagues quite yet. Sakazuki would be back again to clean up after himself later, maybe in the morning.

“Arara, I suppose Borsalino is back now huh?” he voiced his thoughts out loud, “at least Sakazuki should be in a better mood now…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it is a little bit OOC :P just a little thing that saw inspired by a drawing the Oda did :)
> 
> Fun Fact: Oda said that Sakazuki's tree is groomed with only one branch because it symbolizes his belief in justice, that there is only one right way. Pretty fitting if you ask me :)


End file.
